Lillie's Kanto Adventures
by cleancutegirlsff
Summary: This story follows Lillie as she learns to be a Pokémon trainer in the Kanto region while her mother is treated by Bill. This story is the sequel to an as-of-yet unwritten story.
1. Chapter 1: Pallet Town

p class="MsoNormal""Hi, my name is Professor Oak—Professor Green Oak. And this is Red, the Fighter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Red waved./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll have to excuse him. My old rival here is rather shy most of the time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""T-that's okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lillie waved back at Red, the legendary champion of Kanto. Next to Red was another legendary figure in the Kanto region, Green the Trainer, currently a Pokémon professor. She had read about the two of them among other famous Kanto citizens in her guidebook she had purchased in Alola and read on the trip over to Vermillion City./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So do you know which Pokémon you want to pick?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Green smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lillie took a deep breath, gathering her energy, trying not to shiver with anticipation. This was the moment for which she had waited. She was getting a Pokémon. She had a Pokémon before, Nebby, but she had never been a trainer before, like her friends, Sun, Moon, and Hau. Nebby, now a very powerful Cosmic Pokémon, was now being taken care of by Sun and Moon. Now, however, she was going to receive a Pokémon to train as an official Pokémon Trainer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Red had three Pokéballs in his arms. Green took the first one and called forth the Pokémon within it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you like the plant Pokémon, Bulbasaur?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Green took a second Pokeball./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you like the water Pokémon, Squirtle?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"And finally the third Pokeball./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you like the fire Pokémon, Charmander?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh wow, they're all so cute!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lillie crouched down in order to get a closer look at the three Pokémon. The Bulbasaur had a club-shaped mark on its forehead and a plant bulb on its back. It opened its mouth an gave a large yawn. She moved her eyes to the second one. This one, Squirtle, had its main body hidden by a shell, its blue head, limbs, and curled tail stuck out of that shell. It stood on two legs. It winked at her. Finally, Lillie looked at the third one. This one was bipedal—a Charmander—with an orange body and a long tail with the tip of it ablaze. After gazing at it for a few seconds, it grabbed its tail and drew it in front of its face to hide behind it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know which one I want."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lillie stood and smoothed her skirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I choose…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looked at Green and Red then back down to the three Pokémon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…Squirtle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Squirtle let out a cry and jumped in excitement at being picked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Great, I think that's a great Pokémon too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you want to give a nickname to Squirtle?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A nickname, this was a personal name given to a companion Pokémon. It signified the special connection between human and Pokémon. Both her friends, Sun and Moon, had given their Pokémon special nicknames. She would too./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, I'll name this one… Lucy, after my mother Lusamine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Excellent."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Red's face lit up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lillie, your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold. A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Red stepped forward and handed Lillie some Pokéballs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""These are for me? Thank you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""One more thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Green had a red, box-like object in his hand and a map./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is my grandfather's invention, the Pokédex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a hi-tech encyclopedia."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Green gave Lillie the Pokédex./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It should prove useful on your journey since you're not from Kanto."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Green handed Lillie the map./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is from my sister, she wanted you to have it. It's a map of the Kanto region."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Red, I know when we first started out, I told my sister not to give you a map, but that was a long time ago. I've grown up since then, okay!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lillie had read in her guidebook that Red and Green had started out as unfriendly rivals to each other, culminating in their battle for the Champion's seat of Kanto and Johto. Now the two of them were friends./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Anyway, the first town on your journey is Viridian City. You won't be able to challenge the gym leader. She's far too strong for you. Her name is Blue. She's my fiancé. If you need any assistance, feel free to ask her. She'll help you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Green continued under his breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She might charge you for the help though, the little thief."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Blue was a fellow legendary companion of Red's and Green's. She was a contender for the Pokémon League title but lost in the quarterfinals. Green had originally run the gym after the previous Gym Leader of many years—the crime lord, Giovanni—had left after disbanding Team Rocket./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll be sure to stop by and see her. I should be on my way though. I'd like to get to Viridian before it grows dark."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, good luck Lillie and enjoy your adventure in Kanto."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both Red and Green waved goodbye to Lillie as she left the laboratory./p 


	2. Chapter 2: Kanto Route 1

After Lillie left the laboratory with Lucy walking beside her, she took out the Town Map and consulted it to find the way to Viridian City.

"It looks like I have to take Route 1 north until I reach Viridian. It's closer than I thought it would be though."

Lucy looked down at the Pokémon beside her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Squirtle!"

"Alright then, off we go!"

Lillie stood at the outskirts of Pallet Town. She looked ahead of her at the tall grass a bit nervous.

"Lucy… from here on we will be at risk of running into wild Pokémon. I used my last Repel on the way here. Are you ready to fight?"

"Squirt!"

The little blue Pokémon clenched its hands into fists, signaling it was ready. Lillie took a deep breath, shut her eyes, then plunged into the tall grass, unprotected by the mist of a repel.

Nothing happened.

Lillie slowly opened her eyes, having expected to be jump immediately after entering the tall grass. That had not happened though. Lucy walked past Lillie mumbling to itself using its name. For a starter Pokémon, it seemed to be more prepared for this than Lillie was. Lillie plucked up her courage and walked a step further, then another step and so on. She began walking at a light pace and soon caught up with Lucy. Just then…!

"Rattata!"

A wild Pokémon, baring its teeth, sprang forth from the grass and stood facing the Squirtle.

"A wild Pokémon!"

Lillie pulled out her Pokédex.

"What is it?"

 _Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon_

"Ah yes! This must be a Kanto Rattata! I've read about them but have only ever seen the Alolan form before."

The Rattata lunged forward and tried to tackle Lucy but she dodged the attack.

"Wah?! The battle is starting already?!"

Lillie snapped to attention. It was time for her first commands as an official trainer. She had played at being a trainer before with Nebby, back in Alola, but that was only pretending to be Sun and Moon. This was real with the pressure of battling too.

"Lucy! Use Tail Whip!"

"Squirt!"

Lucy whipped her tail at the Rattata which disrupted its defensive stance.

"Now Tackle!"

Lucy cannonballed forward striking the Rattata in the midsection. It was knocked back, but returned the attack with its own Tackle.

"Lucy!"

Lillie was upset that Lucy had been hit with an attack, but luckily the attack landed on the heavily protected shell of Lucy.

"It's okay, Tackle again!"

Lucy lunged again, striking the Rattata in the head. It crumpled to the ground, obviously weakened.

"Now, it's time for the Pokéball."

Lillie pulled out one of the Pokéballs that Red had given her from her bag.

"I just press the button in the center and throw…"

She did so but missed her target.

"Oh dear. I had better try again."

This time the ball hit the downed Rattata. The ball opened, a red light flashing out to envelop the Rattata. The Pokémon was sucked into the ball which then landed on the ground.

It shook once.

It shook twice.

The Rattata broke free.

Having sufficiently recovered its strength, the Rattata fled the scene.

Lillie's body drooped.

"Aw, it got away!"

"Tle"

Lucy tried to console Lillie.

"Thank you, Lucy. You're right, we'll get the next one!"

The two continued through the grass eventually running into a Pidgey then another Rattata but they both went uncaught.

"This is hard."

Lillie slumped down into the grass. She was disappointed that none of her Pokéballs could capture the Pokémon.

"That was the last Pokéball too. Moon makes it look so easy!"

In all the time they had traveled together, Moon had never misfired on a throw. She had hit the target every single time, often capturing the target Pokémon. The other twin, Sun could hit targets so long as only one Pokémon was present. If two or more were fighting, he was indecisive about which one to target and always missed in the end.

Lillie then noticed that Lucy was no longer in sight.

"Lucy? Where are you?"

There was a rustling in the bushes. Lillie's breath caught. She was alone, without a Pokémon or a repel to ward off wild Pokémon. What was going to happen?!

Then Lucy popped out. Lillie sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness it's only you Lucy. I thought you might have been a wild Pokémon. Hm, what is it?"

Lucy was tugging on the hem of Lillie's skirt.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

"Squirtle, squirt."

"Yes, show me what it is."

Lucy leading, the duo walked a bit further. Lillie was glad of the sight that greeted her. The tall grass thinned out and, in the distance, she could see Viridian City. Her mood cheered greatly.

"We made it! Lucy, we made it through the tall grass ourselves!"

Lillie scooped up the Pokémon and hugged it.

"Squirtle!"

Lucy was jubilant as well.

"Alright, let's stop by the Pokémon Center first, then buy some more Pokéballs. After that, we'll stop by the Viridian City gym to visit Blue."

(AN: I'm trying to avoid using the term capture and its derivatives since that seems to relate to the Pokemon Ranger capture mechanic instead as per Bulbapedia)


	3. Chapter 3: Viridian City

Lucy and Lillie walked into the Pokémon Center where they were greeted by Nurse Joy, one of the Joy family clan that had established the Pokémon Centers in Kanto and continued to operate them even now.

"Hello there, are you here to heal your Pokémon?"

"Yes, please. This is Lucy, she's my only Pokémon at the moment. My name is Lillie."

"Hello Lucy. Lillie, could you recall her into her Pokéball please?"

"Oh, yes."

Lillie held up Lucy's Pokéball and hit the center button, enlarging it.

"Lucy, return."

A red light shot out from the Pokéball, enveloping Lucy, then she disappeared with the red light.

"I'll take her now."

"Thank you."

Nurse Joy took the encapsulated Lucy and put her onto a machine with slots for Pokéballs.

"It will be just a few minutes."

"I understand."

"By the way, does Lucy prefer to be outside of her Pokéball?

"Huh?"

"Most caught Pokémon prefer to be in Pokéballs. Some are smaller than humans so it's taxing for them to keep up. Others are slower than humans which can make long trips even longer. In addition to the practicality, the Pokéball is like a little, cozy home for a Pokémon. It's fairly rare for a Pokémon not to want to be in a Pokéball. Why don't you ask Lucy what she prefers when I'm done healing her?"

"I didn't know that. It makes sense though. I'll ask her."

Soon Nurse Joy removed Lucy from the machine and gave her back to Lillie. Lillie then enlarged the ball and tossed it gently.

"Lucy, please come out."

Lucy appeared on the floor.

"Lucy, I have a question for you."

Lucy nodded.

"Would you prefer to be inside your Pokéball while traveling?"

Lucy nodded a second time.

"Oh, I'm sorry for realizing this sooner."

"Squirtle."

Lucy smiled, indicating that all was forgiven.

"From now on, please let me know whenever you'd like to be inside your Pokéball."

"Squirt!"

"Thank you too Nurse Joy for telling me."

"It's not a problem. I've been doing this for a long time and very rarely see Pokémon who prefer being outside their Pokéballs. Usually, I have to help new trainers understand why their Pokémon don't wish to be in their Pokéball instead of the other way around."

"Thank you again for healing Lucy."

"Don't mention it. Stop by any of our Pokémon Centers whenever you need."

Lillie recalled Lucy into her Pokéball, then went to the Pokémart and bought five Pokéballs. She then went to the Pokémon Gym. She stood in front of the doors, slightly intimidated. This was the strongest gym in the Kanto region after all. Lillie inhaled deeply and… the doors opened unexpectedly causing Lillie's deep inhalation to whoosh out unintentionally as her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. A figure walked out from the gym.

"Oh my, y-you startled me."

The figure was a woman with blue eyes, dressed in a light blue tank top and red miniskirt. The outfit was completed by a white hat with a red Pokéball accent. The hat looked somewhat like the top half of a Premier Ball.

The figure's hand reached out and took Lillie by the hand, helping her to stand up.

"My name is Blue. You must be Lillie. Green said you would be coming."

Blue smiled, the grin somewhat devious and mischievous but still kind all the same.

"Y-yes, but how did you know I was here in front of the gym? Surely you didn't wait all this time for me?"

"No, of course not. I have hidden cameras all over the place. I saw you coming and thought I would meet you out front. I didn't _mean_ to startle you."

Her tone of voice made it hard to tell if she was being serious or joking about scaring Lillie.

"So, how was the journey from Pallet Town?"

"It wasn't too bad. I ran into some wild Pokémon and was able to fight against them with my Squirtle, Lucy, but… I couldn't catch any of them."

"Hm, that is troubling. I could help teach you if you wanted."

"Really, could you please?"

"Of course. Let's head out to the Viridian Forest. You have some Pokéballs right? I'm not lending you mine."

"O-okay. I just bought some Pokéballs."

"Then follow me."

Blue lead the way to the Viridian Forest. After entering said forest, the two walked for a short distance.

"Look, there's a Pokémon."

"It's a Weedle."

"Alright, now Lillie, here's what you do. First you hold the ball like this… then you throw the ball…"

Blue threw the ball with gusto and determination.

"Like that!"

The ball shook a few times then went still."

"And that's how you do it."

"Um… I don't really understand."

"Look, you've got to _want_ it. You have to have the resolve to catch the Pokémon you've targeted."

"Resolve?"

"Yeah! So try catching the new Pokémon we find."

A short distance away, a Pikachu waltzed out from behind a tree.

"That Pokémon, you're going to catch that Pokémon!"

"Okay!"

Lillie was fired up now. She reached into her bag to unleash Lucy when Blue stopped her.

"You only have your Squirtle right? Since she's at a type disadvantage, why don't you borrow one of my Pokémon?"

"If you insist…"

Lillie was a bit disappointed not to let Lucy fight this battle, but she didn't want Lucy to get hurt by a direct Thundershock either. Blue tossed her Pokéball and out came a Wigglytuff.

"This is Jiggly. She was my first Pokémon. Jiggly, please listen to this young Trainer."

"Wiggly!"

The Pikachu seemed to take notice of the group now that the cute, pink Pokémon had been added to it. He began to dance toward the Wigglytuff, obviously trying to show off his steps. When it had gotten close enough….

"Jiggly, use Pound."

"Wiggly."

The Pokémon brought her fist smashing down onto the Pikachu's skull. It crumpled to the ground in a most uncoordinated manner.

Even Lillie winced at the power of the wallop. Blue's voice shook her from the sympathy pain.

"Come on, do it now!"

"Hold the Pokéball like this… and then through the Pokéball like… that!"

Lillie threw the ball hitting the Pikachu. The ball shook once, twice… thrice, then finally was still.

"I did it! I caught a Pikachu!"

"Great job Lillie! You too Jiggly!"

"Tuff!"

Jiggly and Blue high-fived.

"Now we'd probably better get that Pikachu some treatment at the Pokémon Center."

"I agree. Let us return to Viridian."

The two returned to Viridian City and brought the Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy took one look at the Pikachu in the Pokéball then looked at Blue.

"This is your doing isn't it."

"Well… not completely."

"I'm the one who commanded Blue's Pokémon to attack."

"Lillie, you might have done so, but I bet Blue didn't tell you how strong her Jiggly is beforehand."

"How strong is she?"

"She's level 77."

"77?! No wonder that poor Pikachu took so much damage. Blue!"

Blue suddenly seemed preoccupied with her smartwatch.

"Oh, would you look at that, it seems my cameras have picked up a challenger at my gym. I've got to go, bye! Good luck on your journey Lillie, come challenge me when you're strong enough alright!"

With that, Blue made her escape.


End file.
